Faithful Farewell
by RelentlesslyApathetic
Summary: After the battle with the Demon King Demise, Link finds a familiar figure reduced to ruins. He cannot do anything to stop the situation, so what happens to the thread binding the two...? One-shot. Yaoi angst/slight fluff. Major spoilers. Just a short little thing I came up with... R&R?


A/N: Heeeeey, so hello person. It's actually been quite some time since I wrote this, so I think it's about time to actually get it posted… Eheheh… Anyway, this is my first fanfiction in a few years since I gave up writing for a while, and on top of that I forgot my previous account… OTL So.. If you could, please inform me of any mistakes, because no matter how many times I go through these things there is always one left(also I have horrible context). I don't own LoZ, blah, blah… Warnings: MAJOR character death, horrible OOCness, yaoi(boyxboy), blood, hints of past masochism… etc… ALSO, why are you even reading this if you haven't finished Skyward Sword? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, GO CATCH UP FOO'

Faithful Farewell

"Skychild…"

_No… No…_

"Why… my skychild?"

The edges of my vision were blurred by tears and loss of blood. I felt faint due to the gruesome sight in front of me. Crimson. It was everywhere, matted in his snow-white hair, covering his attire and pale complexion. The contrast would be considered beautiful, if the situation was altered.

I felt the hot tears finally stream down my face, nose stinging from the nauseating scent of spilled, precious life-force. I took a stumbling step toward the mangled mess on the surface of surreal water. The area surrounding his lean yet fit physique was mixing with the clear substance.

Collapsing to my knees beside him, I fell into a panic. _Damn, where is it?!_ I fumbled through the large amount of items in my pouches before my fingers brushed against a cork- the last remaining half of a heart potion from my previous clash. I nearly dropped it in my rushed attempt to bring it to his pale lips, but what was left of it survived.

"Here, drink thi-"

"It won't have any effect." He said bluntly. I sensed a bit of irritation in his voice. I'd heard that tone before, and I assumed that he was scolding me for being an imbecile and wasting his time. Of course, this short time we had together mattered. I felt more tears fall across my cheeks at the realization that I couldn't assist him. I was helpless to the scenario.

"Can't…" I said weakly as my voice cracked. "Can't you do anything?"

He sighed as his dark abyssal eyes lowered, full of resignation and defeat, an expression he had never worn before. "I'm afraid not." He said as he looked back up at my soaked, frustrated face. "Skychild, come here." He pulled me into an embrace. I choked out a sob when my eyes met his core. Already, the heavy stream of blood was slowing its flow. He laid my cheek on his chest and ran his fingers through my hair soothingly.

"Shh, shh, it's ok…" My heavy breathing eventually calmed down at his unusually kind gestures. Maybe this turn of events made him push his ridiculously arrogant ego aside just for this one moment. _Bastard._ I smiled slightly at my last thought.

Nuzzling my face into his neck, I whispered weakly. "I don't want you to go…"

He was silent as he snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. He continued stroking my hair. I could tell he was contemplating a response. After a few minutes of lying there, I began to wonder how he wasn't dead yet. Perhaps it was because of the fact that he was a demon… sword spirit? Well, whatever he was, that was definitely the reason he was still among the living, and for that, I was grateful. We both knew somewhere deep in our consciousness that this is how it would end. It was wrong. Impossible, even, but we had ignored warnings. Even if he had defeated me, it would be the other that suffered in the end. I knew he would be bound to his master for eternal servitude, suffering from his loss longer than I would. Knowing this, I was glad I could be the one left alive.

We both knew it was forbidden from the beginning. If Zelda knew, if any of the skyloftians had known, they'd be mortified. It was shameful what was happening between us, but we were bound. The mutual feelings were inescapable, as we had been destined from the beginning. The thread of fate.

"Skychild, give me your blade." His weakened voice interrupted my train of thought. After I processed his request, I was immediately confused.

"What? Why-" I lifted my head but was cut off.

"Give it to me." He was stern, but there was impatience and a slight hint of conflict in his tone, as if he were hesitating to ask. My emotions got the best of me, and I walked over to where the stained sword laid and gave it to him out of pity. He scowled at my expression, but there was amusement glinting in his eyes.

"You've always been soft. It is quite intriguing, really." White lips tugged up into a teasing smirk.

"Shut up…" My retort hardly reached enough volume to be a whisper. Using what seemed to be the last of his strength, he struggled to stand. I rushed to his aid, my torn outfit dropping pieces of fabric and chainmail.

Ghirahim sneered at me with an offended look on his face. "I don't need your pity, nor require your assistance, brat."

My stubbornness made an appearance and I steadied him on his feet. He wrapped his arms around me, sword still in hand. Silence returned until a simple, "I'm sorry." escaped his mouth. I looked up at Ghirahim in confusion, then fear as I felt his hands grip the blade of the Master Sword.

Then, a grotesque sound of ripping flesh sounded, and I felt the tip of the blade rip through muscle and skin at an agonizingly slow pace. My eyes widened and my mouth opened in a silent scream as it travelled through my midsection all the way to the hilt. Had he fooled me? Betrayed me?

No.

My question was visually answered when I saw he had impaled himself as well, strategically avoiding the sensitive area of his chest. Doubling over in excruciating pain, I fell into Ghirahim's toned arms, savoring the heat I found in the demon. Tears began to fall again as he caught me in another embrace. Our blood-soaked bodies were pressed together by the sword, and I felt my balance waning. My eyes slipped closed to prevent further light headedness, and I felt myself being lowered to the ground- or rather, the watery terrain beneath us.

The cool liquid was the right temperature to numb my wounds, and I felt relief as the pain settled into a dull throb. As embarrassing as it sounds, perhaps I had been a masochist before in the past, but not now. This was nothing to derive pleasure from. I finally admitted to myself deep within my inner conflict that those times in our previous battles, when he would dominate me and satisfy his bloodlust my slowly injuring my torn body, I enjoyed it. I disgusted myself. Of course, the clever bastard used my weakness against me by using his serpentine tongue to… lick me clean. There wasn't any other way to put it.

Ironically, the long appendage flicked out to lap at the large gash on my neck at that moment, making me gasp. He smirked against my skin- albeit weakly- at my reaction. At a steady pace he moved his lips against the wound, drawing out a slight noise I was ashamed by.

"Ghi… raa…" My back arched into the touch instinctively as he began sucking gently on untouched skin.

"Link…" I was shocked at the uncharacteristic use of my name, but the vibrations sent heavenly shivers down my spine. Heated and labored breath ghosted across my cheek until he settled his soft lips on my own chapped ones. He spoke against them as I began moving my hand to his core.

"I'm taking you with me."

The kiss was gentle and meaningful until I lightly brushed my fingertips against his chest, then it became passionate and needy as he pulled my hand closer. I looked into his deep chestnut eyes, and the demon gazed into my cerulean blue ones. Curling my legs around his waist, my fingers nimbly massaged the area that hadn't taken a fatal blow. I felt a pulse of energy, possibly a substitute for a heartbeat.

I felt my consciousness begin to fade. _Shit, no not yet…_ I don't want it to end now. Then, at that moment, my mind wandered to what he had said earlier.

_"I'm taking you with me."_

That was it. The red thread of fate tying us together couldn't be severed. We would be together in whatever new place we were going to end up in after this. No matter what happens, the thread would keep us connected. I pulled him in for a final goodbye- no, not a farewell, a blissful traverse into the next world. His silky lips moved with grace and finesse, and I didn't let it stop. We never broke once for air, as it wasn't important.

And surrounded in that warmth, my mind went blank. Everything became a faint tingling, and it finally disappeared. The last thing I felt was him. In that moment of finality, I had no regrets. My quest was over; nothing would be the same, so…

I was…

I was truly happy.

A/N: There you have the result of boredom, not listening in school, and a yaoi obsessed mind… Yeah, so leave your flames, hate comments or whatever… :D

~RelentlesslyApathetic


End file.
